Modern electronic devices such as computer systems have not only microprocessor chips, including Intel® i386, i486, Celeron™ or Pentium® processors, but also many other integrated circuits (ICs) and other electronic components, most of which are mounted on printed circuit boards (PCBs). Many of these components generate heat during normal operation. Components that have a relatively small number of functions in relation to their size, as for example individual transistors or small scale integrated circuits (ICs), usually dissipate all their heat without a heatsink. However, more complex components may dissipate an amount of heat which requires the assistance of external cooling devices such as heatsinks.
Heatsinks may be passive devices, for example an extruded aluminum plate with a plurality of fins, that is thermally coupled to a heat source, e.g. an electronic component such as a microprocessor, to absorb heat from the electronic component. The heatsinks dissipate this heat into the air primarily by convection.
Common materials for heatsinks include copper (Cu) or aluminum (Al) based heatsinks with either extruded, folded, or skived fins with no fan or with an active fan to promote airflow efficiency. A retention mechanism such as a clip is sometimes required to secure the heatsink onto an electronic package across the heat dissipation path. An active fan is often mounted on top of the heatsinks to transfer heat, during operation, from a heat source to the ambient air, via the fins.